


I can feel it on the tip of your tongue

by drinkingstars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Boyfriends, Comeplay, Florida Panthers, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Glitter, Los Angeles Kings, M/M, Multi, Open to Interpretation, Skype Sex, Team Canada, gross dirty hockey boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars/pseuds/drinkingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joner forgets until the last possible second when he’s opening the door that they’ve pushed the beds together in their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel it on the tip of your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> goes with [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3261779) and especially [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3507293).
> 
> and of course, you know what happened after  
> 

“Time to say goodnight, Dr. Jones?” Toff’s voice and an arm slung around his hips startle Joner out of his drunk daze, make him sit up a bit straighter. It is pretty late in Prague, and they’ve been drinking quite a few hours, he guesses. He yawns and stretches until his neck cracks, rolls his head around on his shoulders. 

“I’m awake, I’m awake. No we’re partying, let’s party, I guess. But are we supposed to call…” Joner glances at the time on his phone. He wants a hot shower and cool sheets, a skype call with his boyfriend.

“Yep. Let’s...I think we can duck out now, actually.” Toff sorts through his pockets, pulls out a handful of Euros and a hard candy. He crunches the candy and leaves the money in a wrinkled wad next to a row of empty shot glasses that were mostly Segs’s, grabs Joner’s hand under the table. 

Segs has his shirt off a few tables away and a crowd throbbing around him. He’s sweaty, wasted, and bits of gold glitter still cling to his skin. Most of the guys are either egging on whatever he’s doing or dispersed around the bar, trying to hook up. No one’s going to notice them. 

Joner steers them out, his hands on Toff’s waist so he doesn’t lose him among the bodies. They’re almost free and clear to the door when Joner looks up just in time to run them into a wall of Aaron Ekblad.

“You guys leaving?” Eks asks. He looks wrecked, eying the back of the club kind of warily.

“You can head back with us if you want?” Joner offers. He likes Aaron a lot, and he feels some sort of obligation as a delegate of Tanner Pearson to make sure he doesn’t wander off and get into trouble in a foreign country. Toff elbows him in the kidneys, just a nudge. Joner murmurs into his sweaty hair, “I know, I know.”

Aaron falls in beside them, slumps onto Joner’s shoulder. He’s a lot, even to Joner, who’s used to having a significant amount of man leaning and laying all over him. “My flight is at ass o’clock...I don’t know why I said yes to that.” 

“Ah rookie,” Toff smirks, shoves his shoulder and hip against the last door that dumps them out onto the sidewalk, Prague still fairly humming with drunks, revelers, party girls and college guys staggering off to the next one. “Never let the team people plan the end of your trip. Add on another day, or tell them you’re going on to Paris or something. Like we are.”

Joner rolls his eyes and looks down at Toff, shaking his head. “That was a real nice secret getaway plan we had there.”

“It’s Eks...he’s basically like Pears, who cares?” Toff asks, flipping his hand in the air and stumbling over a loose brick. Joner slides an arm around him to steady him, looks over at Aaron. He doesn’t seem to care, just watches Joner’s arm around Toff a little curiously.

“I’m not gonna say anything. Who would I tell? Although...secret vacation in Paris, eh?” He arches an eyebrow at Joner. Toff smiles, slow and drunk, nuzzles his head under Joner’s armpit. 

Joner shrugs. “It’s not _exactly_ what it sounds like…” 

Toff chimes in, “It’s exactly what it sounds like. Except slightly different.”

Aaron shoves his hands in his pockets and laughs. “Are all the Kings just banging? What the fuck is going on in LA, man?”

“Wait what have you heard?” Joner pounces, stopping Aaron with a palm flat on his chest. Toff swerves to avoid crashing into them, braces himself on Joner’s ass.

Aaron grins at Joner, shoves his tongue in his cheek. He knows _things_ , Joner thinks immediately. “Just shit Mitchie told me. Wasn’t about you.”

“Oh about him and Quickie?” Toff pipes up, brilliant and tactful as always.

Aaron’s face lights up with fresh delight and Joner just gets out the _fff_ in “fuck” before Aaron is cracking up and rubbing his hands over his face. “Quickie, eh? Quickie. Yeah that….that makes sense.”

“Nice one Toff.” Joner rolls his eyes, nudges him with his elbow. Toff shuts up, for the moment.

“It’s totally fine,” Aaron says, still burping tiny laughs under his breath. Joner slides his eyes over Aaron’s way again. His cheeks are pink. They’re all streaked with dried sweat and beer and grime and glitter. “It’s not like it was that hard to deduce.”

“You didn’t deduce shit, Eks,” Toff cackles, slumping and stumbling again. It’s Aaron that catches him this time, crooked smile in his bushy beard that Joner definitely notices.

\---

Joner forgets until the last possible second when he’s opening the door that they’ve pushed the beds together in their room. European doubles are kind of small, they’d reasoned. Joner’s feet hung off the end, so he knows Aaron’s must too unless he sleeps diagonal...which is exactly where he flops down, gross and glittery, across their tidy superbed. Joner rolls his eyes, shoves Toff in the door before anyone can see them and get nosy. Toff giggles his way into the bathroom.

“Yeah make yourself at home, Eks.” Joner kicks his shoes off into the closet, crouches down to unlock the safe and get his macbook out.

“Sorrrry, were you going to cuddle? Am I...am I in the way?” Aaron stretches and spreads dramatically, starfish arms and legs from corner to corner, laughing. Joner watches his chest rise and fall, fixates on a dried trickle of dirty sweat that runs down his throat and disappears.

Joner swallows, sits on the edge of the bed in the angles of just one long side of Aaron’s body. “Actually, we have to call...fuck. We have a skype date with Pears.”

“Oh yay let’s call Pears!” Aaron rolls up onto one side and props his head in his hand, pokes Joner in the ribs. Joner scowls, sort of stares at Aaron. Aaron’s _thing_ for Tanner is light years long and can be seen from space. Joner thinks it’s kind of cute, but not so abstract now that it is currently rolling around in his bed and looking up at him with big, hopeful doe eyes.

Joner pulls up Tanner in his recents and dials him when the wifi kicks in. “Ok. We can call Pears but then you should go to bed. I mean. Not my bed.”

“My flight is in like, four hours. No point in sleeping now, eh?” Aaron toekicks his shoes and socks across the room, landing in a soft swooshy pile. Joner could swear he sees a little cartoon cloud of dirt. 

“But you could _notsleep_ in your _own_ room.”

“Nah.” Aaron wriggles into the bed, smiling and drunkhappy, headbutts Joner and rubs his hair and his stupid bushy beard all over Joner’s arm.

“I thought you were supposed to be polite and shit,” Joner snorts, moving his arm aside for Aaron, who is full on burrowing into him. What the fuck.

“Call Pears! I’m just drunk. I’m very polite, ask Pears. Or ask Mitchie.” Aaron clucks his tongue. Joner squints down at him, then looks at the screen as Tanner clicks on, and there he is, before Joner can even get a word in.

“Hey babe,” Tanner grins, and well. Yeah.

“Babe? _Babe_?” Aaron sits up, pops into the screen. Of course.

“Eks what the fuck are you doing there?” Tanner snips, looking more surprised than pissed. Joner misses his stupid pissy face, anyway.

“Fucking cockblocking is what he’s doing,” Joner says, shoving Aaron over by the shoulder. Aaron rolls back where he was, lolls his head into Joner’s lap.

“Hiiiiii Pearsy. Tell him I’m polite.” Joner can see Aaron’s pout in the inset screen of their call. It is not at all cute. Joner reminds himself of the cloud of dirt, scowls at Tanner in the videocall. 

The bathroom door finally opens, steam pouring out from Toff’s shower. 

“You’re trouble when you’re drunk though. Everybody knows that.” Tanner replies. “Let’s see the medals, assholes.”

“Shut up I am not. ‘M Canada’s sweetheart,” Aaron insists, rolls on his back with his head fully in Joner’s lap.

“No _I’m_ Canada’s sweetheart,” Toff announces, strutting out of the bathroom finally, buck ass naked. Well, he’s wearing his medal. “Move the fuck over, Eks!” Toff says, barely giving him time to react before he launches himself onto the beds, lands right down the middle.

Toff flips over on his back, yanks all the pillows out from under Aaron and puts them under his own head, holds his medal up to the screen. Joner tilts so Tanner can see. Tanner can also see his dick in the shot, so. Win-win.

“Niiiiiice, good lookin’ out, boys.” Tanner leans back, puts his hands behind his head and grins at them. Joner fucking misses him.

“Not the same without you,” Toff says, licks his lips and looks up at Joner in the inset. Joner glances down and notices Toff isn’t completely soft anymore, and god damn it what are they gonna do with Eks?

“You guys are fucking sappy, oh my god,” Aaron sits up and says, pops his head down to try to get in the shot again. Tanner rolls his eyes on screen.

“Eks if you’re gonna crash, could you like, make yourself useful?” Tanner chirps. Joner arches an eyebrow at him, just feeling him out. 

This whole trip has been special occasions rules for him and Toff, to be fair. It probably only makes sense to him, Toff, and Tanner, but they’ve made it work so far. Having Aaron here is a whole other exception. 

Toff looks game enough, shrugs and defers to Tanner, pointing a finger gun at the screen. 

“Special occasion rule?” Joner asks. 

“Definitely.” Tanner says with a slow, easy smile at Joner.

Aaron looks between the three of them like he’s double checking he decoded their weird secret code correctly. “Ok?” Aaron says. Joner watches him look at Tanner, then slide out of frame and sink his mouth fully around Toff’s cock.

“Holy shit, Eks.” Toff licks his lips and lets go of his medal, the edges gleaming golden on his chest.

Joner’s jaw drops and Tanner sits up straighter, suddenly alert on screen. “What, what’s happening? Move the laptop, babe.”

“I am, hang on,” Joner says in a rush, standing to move the laptop to the foot of the bed and adjust the angle until Tanner has a good view.

“Oh nice...yeah Eks get in there!” Tanner grins on screen, and Joner sees him shifting in his chair, getting his dick out of his shorts. Aaron frees one hand to give a thumbs up in the general direction of the camera and Pears laughs so hard he looks like he’s going to cry. 

Joner laughs too, drops his Team Canada pants on the floor and climbs on the bed to kneel next to them. He strokes himself hard, rubbing the head of his cock on Toff’s soft, shower-damp skin and watching Aaron’s technique, which appears to be superb. 

Toff’s head is thrown back on the pillow, his throat working at little grunts and gasping sounds. Joner has to lean in and kiss it, kisses up his neck and jaw to his mouth, keeping one eye on the screen to make sure Tanner can see. Toff and Tanner hum at the same time, Toff opening up for Joner’s tongue in his mouth, Tanner murmuring, very far away. “So good...miss you so much.”

“Miss you too babe,” Joner says to Tanner, lifting from Toff’s mouth just a second to look at him on screen. “Scoot back some...wanna see you too.” Tanner rolls back in his chair, and Joner and Toff can both see him, his hard dick shining as it slips through his hand.

“How’s he doing there, Toff?” Tanner grins, a little rasp coming into his voice now. Joner smiles fondly at the sound, looks down to see Toff’s hips thrusting, just gently, Aaron’s huge hands holding him down pretty well. 

“G-good...real good Pears. What you never hit this?” Toff asks, arching off the bed a little as Aaron does something in his throat that Joner can actually hear, jesus. Aaron pulls back, softens his jaw and shoulders so he can move his mouth up and down, more showy and a better view for Tanner, Joner thinks.

“Nah...probably should have, eh Eks?” Tanner smirks, bites his lip as he flicks his thumb around the tip of his dick on screen. 

Aaron sits up for a second, lets Toff pop out of his mouth just long enough to say, “Dude, seriously?” Toff reaches for him, digs his fingertips into Aaron’s beard to try to guide him back down. 

Tanner laughs. “Yeah get back down there. Maybe I’ll still get a shot at it, eh?” Joner smiles at him, just shakes his head softly. He sees Tanner’s eyes flicker with an idea. “Hey Eks, can you take both of them?” He looks right at Joner and winks. Fuck. 

“Mmm...mmm hmmm,” Aaron hums on Toff’s cock and Toff shivers, visible goosebumps up his arms from the sensation. Aaron sits up again, pulls his shirt off - another cloud of cartoon dust, Joner thinks, amusing himself - and cracks his knuckles like he’s getting down to business.

Joner shifts around on the bed, leaning over into the camera in the meantime. “You’re the _best_ boyfriend, by the way.”

“Awww shit...you guys take it _there_ that’s so fucking cute!” Aaron singsongs and Joner rolls his eyes, tries to move into a good position to slap Aaron’s face with his dick. Aaron laughs at him and shoves him down next to Toff.

“Jesus, put something in his mouth, would you?” Tanner cracks on screen and Joner beams. He really is the best.

Joner tilts his hips until he and Toff are lined up about as good as they can be, and Aaron comes at them from the side, gets his huge-ass mouth around them both and oh, _fuck_. 

Tanner groans “whoaaaa” and Joner sees him cock his head, mouth hanging open and hand moving furiously over the head of his dick. Aaron’s throat is deep and warm, his mouth dripping as he gets his lips around them. Joner can feel Toff’s cock slide against his if he thrusts even a tiny bit. 

He does thrust, just a little, feeling the drag of Aaron’s lips and Toff’s skin, so soft and clean under him, pushing and pulling him in different directions, different sensations. Joner pushes up into Aaron’s mouth as Toff starts to whine a little, and Joner bends his head down to kiss him. 

He feels Toff’s breath go shaky against his lips, hums and licks into his mouth. “Eks, he’s gonna come soon,” Joner blurts, helpful maybe to a fault because they should _definitely_ both come in Aaron’s mouth just for putting up with him.

Aaron nods around their dicks, slides up their length and pulls his lips away reluctantly. He can easily palm them both in one big hand, stroking them roughly together. “Where do you want it, Pears?” Aaron tips his face toward the laptop again and Joner growls, the weirdness and hotness of the whole thing catching up to him. 

Tanner chews on his lips and moves his hand over the head of his cock - quick, short touches and Joner knows he’s about to come too. “Uh, on your chest. Make fucking sure I can see.”

Aaron gets down lower on the bed, holds himself on one arm and jerks them both off like a fucking champ. Toff comes first, with a yell and a _fuck_ , shoots against Aaron’s tan skin. Joner looks down, watches Toff’s dick pulse, white running over his own pink cock still slicked in Aaron’s hand and it’s _really_ fucking hot.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Tanner moans from the laptop and Joner looks up, sees him come too, his eyes shut tight and his blissed out face twisting deep in Joner’s gut. He watches Tanner’s come settle in streaks on his stomach, his eyes slowly drift open. Lazy, sated smile that Joner loves. “Shit. Sorry. Snuck up there.”

Aaron lets Toff go, gently resting his softening cock against his stomach, because maybe he _is_ polite after all. He looks into the little camera for Tanner, licks his lips, and doubles down on getting Joner off. Joner pets Aaron and Toff, absentmindedly, Aaron’s mouth and hand back on him, but Joner’s eyes only on Tanner. 

Tanner watches back, looks him over appraisingly. Drags one finger through the come on his belly and holds it up for Joner to see, grins with a dirty little quirk in his mouth as he puts it between his lips. Joner tenses, finally feels himself start rolling over that edge, bites his lip and looks down at Aaron, back at Tanner. 

Tanner nods at him, takes the finger out of his mouth. “C’mon babe, come for me.” Joner cuffs Aaron on the shoulder, lets him pull off and lean up a little bit, grunts and thrusts into Aaron’s fist one last time and comes all over him, all over his own belly, a little bit on Toff.

“Fuck...that was fucking... can I?” Aaron is a mess in every possible way. Joner can’t move quite yet, but Tanner helps him out.

“Yeah get that big-ass thing out, Eks, let’s see it.” He drums his fingers on his desk at home, like he has somewhere better to be. Joner laughs behind his closed eyes, head still swimming with endorphins and orgasm goodness. “Holy shit,” Tanner says, and Joner forces one eye open...yeah ok, Tanner wasn’t exaggerating. Even without Aaron, none of them are exactly lacking in that department, but Aaron has them all beat.

Toff’s mouth, almost unconsciously, forms a perfect, angelic O as he reaches out to touch it. Joner watches lazily, Toff just keeping one hand light on his shaft while Aaron does his head and foreskin how he likes. He looks wasted and spaced out and Joner kind of wishes they could keep him here longer. He’s definitely getting invited back to the house next time he’s in LA...and clean.

“Hey babe,” Tanner says suddenly, and Joner tilts his head. “Can you kiss him?”

Joner nods, slow and sweet and so fond. “Yeah...Eks, cool?”

Aaron nods, swipes his hand around the tip of his dick again. “Yeah, hurry though.” He grins, and Joner leans forward as much as he can. Puts one hand around Aaron’s neck and pulls him in to kiss him, gentle, open, just a little wet. Aaron groans into Joner’s mouth, his beard rough on Joner’s face, and Joner hasn’t felt that in a while. He likes it. Kisses him again, hears Tanner humming with approval.

Aaron bites Joner’s bottom lip between his teeth when he comes, Toff pulling his hand away and letting Aaron get himself through it, fresh hot streaks of white all over his chest, flecks of glitter still shining in their drying come. 

Tanner _claps_. 

\---

Toff falls asleep wearing his medal.

Joner says goodnight to Tanner as best he can while Aaron wipes himself off with one of their towels and makes kissy noises in the background. 

Joner wants a shower, and an hour of sleep, and some breakfast, and then six hours of sleep. He would even be prepared to offer Aaron such accommodations and maybe a blow job later if he would join him for a long, _thorough_ shower. 

Aaron’s phone alarm rings before Joner can even make the suggestion.

“Oh, fuck my life.” Aaron’s face falls. He looks as young as he is for maybe the first time since Joner’s known him.

“Tell me that’s your first alarm and not your final warning.” 

“Ehhh, somewhere in between. I gotta go though.” Aaron stands and stretches, Joner watching his body move and wrinkling his nose involuntarily. He is gorgeous, but he is disgusting, even by hockey standards.

“Take a shower,” Joner implores him, hanging out of the bathroom door while the water gets warm.

Aaron shoves his feet into his shoes, shaking his head. “I’ll try...”

“ _Dude_. Jump in here. Two minutes.”

“I really gotta go.” Aaron laughs, pulls his team t-shirt back on.

“One minute?” Joner offers, trying to negotiate him down. 

Aaron leans in, kisses him quickly on the corner of his mouth.

“Nice...playing with you?” Aaron grins obnoxiously. Joner groans.

“Ugh. You’re polite _and_ you’re trouble. Fine, get out of here.” Joner smacks him on the ass as he leaves, finally, blissfully settles under the hot shower before the door even closes behind him.


End file.
